Im Sorry Hyouka-Chan
by AzazelNyan
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya, semula menganggap Hyouka sebagai orang yang ingin menghancurkan hubunganya dengan Hinamori . Akibat prasangka dan perlakuan buruk kepada Hyouka, dia dikutuk menjadi Kucing oleh tuhan . Kutukan nya hanya bisa dipatahkan menggunakan gelang yang dimiliki Hyouka, bernama " Tears of snowflakes " . Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Toshiro berubah total pada Hyouka... R&R


~Azazel-Nyan~

* * *

><p>Fic pertama Author :3 R&amp;R please...<p>

Pairing nya : HitsuHyou

a little bit HitsuHina (?) Mungkin 30% hehe .

Main Cast : -Toshiro Hitsugaya

-Hyouka Yatogami ( Oc / Reader ) ._.v

Genre : Friendship/Romance/Hurt

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite kubo-Sama

Date a live punya Hideki Shirane dkk

~Chapter One~

Hyouka Pov .

Aku menatap gelang berwarna Putih di tangan kiriku . Gelang yang bisa dikatakan sebagai jimat pemberian Ookasan yang bernama " Tears of snowflakes " dengan 1 simbol snowflakes di tengahnya .

Gelang yang Semula warnanya hitam legam, jika sang pengguna menangis dan airmatanya menetes ke arah simbol Snowflakes tersebut . Warnanya akan perlahan lahan memutih... Tanda jika gelangnya bisa digunakan, untuk Armor maupun Kidou .

Intinya semakin banyak air mata pengguna yang menetes di simbol pada gelang, semakin kuat kekuatannya

Ookasan hanya memperbolehkan aku memberikan gelang ini kepada orang lain, ketika aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dari serangan apapun . Entah apa yang tadi kupikirkan... Memberikan gelang ini kepada Toshiro Hitsugaya ? Yang sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Hinamori Momo .

Flashback

" Hitsugaya-Taichou ! " Panggil Hyouka berlari kecil di koridor .

" Apaan ?! Cepat berbicara, aku ingin menemui Pak tua ( Genryuusai ) " Kata Shiro dingin seperti biasa .

" Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu... " Kata Hyouka malu-malu, pipinya merah seketika . Hyouka memberikan gelang nya kepada Shiro dengan tersenyum

Tapi...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

" Kau memberikan gelang bodoh ini kepadaku ? Untuk apa ?! " Jawabnya kasar lalu menepis tangan Hyouka yang sedang memberikan Gelangnya

" Kau harusnya sadar ! Kau ini 3rd Seat divisi 10 ! Mengapa sifatmu membuatku jijik ?! " Bentaknya kasar . " Apa jangan jangan kau ini menyukai ku ya ? !

Cih, apa gunanya ? Cintamu tak akan ku balas . Bukankah Aku sudah mengumumkan hubungan ku dengan Hinamori kan ? " Bentaknya Toshiro Kasar lalu melenggang pergi .

" Ittai " kata Hyouka dengan suara bergetar . Air matanya menetes dan mengenai simbol gelang itu .

" Ternyata hati Es Toshiro hanya bisa dilelehkan oleh Api Hinamori " gumam Hyouka sedih .

Flashback end .

Malam pun tiba . Semua shinigami segera akan beristirahat . Kecuali Hyouka, dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi . Ini bukan pertama kali Hitsugaya Taichou membentak dia . Ini sudah sekian kalinya .

Kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat dan menyakitkan . Dia selalu kata kasar yang diteriakkan Toshiro pada Hyouka .Terutama saat Toshiro berteriak Kepada Hyouka karena tak sengaja menjatuhkan lusinan paperwork shiro.

" KAU TAK PERNAH DIHARAPKAN DI DIVISI 10 . KAU HARUS TAU ITU ".

.Lagi lagi airmatanya Menetes

" Pantas saja gelang ku terus memutih, Aku selalu menangis sih . Hehe " gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri (?) . Hyouka tak sadar jika dari atas atap ada yang mengintipnya, Shiro.

Diam diam dalam hati Shiro terbersit rasa bersalah Yang besar karena dia telah sering membentak Hyouka, tapi Shiro selalu menganggap. Hyouka adalah shinigami yang ingin menyingkirkan Hinamori lalu membuat hubungan Shiro dan Hinamori hancur .

Sedangkan Hyouka, Dibawah sana...

" Mungkin aku terlalu stress memikirkan masalah tadi, untuk menenangkan suasana jiwaku . Mending bermain gitar saja *Soul society emang ada gitar ? * " Kata Hyouka berbicara sendirian . Hyouka pun segera mencari gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi .

" My Song-Marina . Lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Ookasan, Yatogami Tohka ketika aku kecil " Kata Hyouka Tersenyum ." Aku yakin Suara Hyouka lebih buruk dari Hinamori " Batin Shiro .

* * *

><p>My Song - Ost anime Angel Beats<p>

* * *

><p>" The day that ended while searching for where I could wipe out my frustrations<p>

The sky shown gray and I couldn't see anything ahead

Those who ignore common sense laugh

What lies will they tell next?

What will be gained from hanging that up proudly?

But I have to keep moving forward

So I'll keep singing like this

You're crying for sure You're lonely for sure

You're right; You're just being human

That's what the tears I shed sayThis is beautiful too

It's not a lie

Thank you for our true selves

Having dreams you want to come true and dreams you can't reach

That itself becomes the dream, becomes the hope for people to go on living

There's a door; I'm waiting thereSo I'll hold out my hand

For you who feels crushed, here's the strength and confidence for you to be able to fight again and my song

That's what the tears I shed say

Like this too we met in a dirty and ugly world Thank you for this miracle ... "

* * *

><p>" Tsugoii, Jika dia berkata bahwa musik mencerminkan perasaannya . Dia sangat terpuruk . Padahal selama ini Aku lihat, Dia orang yang selalu banyak tersenyum meskipun aku membentaknya . Apa jangan jangan, Dia tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan jutaan kesakitan..." Kata Shiro.<p>

~To Be Continued~

Spoil Chapter 2 :

" Kami-sama, Ampuni lah aku ! Mengapa aku harus dikutuk menjadi kucing ?! "

" KUCING KAMPUNGAN ! "

" Wajah mu mengingatkan kepada orang yang kusukai "

" Hey, Snow ! Yuk jalan jalan "

"Itsumo hitohi dearuiteta..."

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>How about the story ? Good or Bad ?<br>Chara Date a Live sebagai keluarga / kerabat Hyouka disini, Spoiler untuk nextnya... Prediksi Author sih Adegan serunya cuma pertengahan sama akhir sih... hehe *ketawa bareng Urahara-san .

See ya in Next Chap !

AzazelNyan


End file.
